Heaven's Refugees
by NovemberFire
Summary: The gods of creation and life have fallen into a deep slumber knocking the realm off balance, and in the midst of the confusion Xehanort, the god of darkness launches an attack on Avalon in hopes to wrest control from its rulers. Godlings Sora and Roxas narrowly escape the realm with their lives and find refuge in Earthrealm hiding from Xehanort's archangel Vanitas. SoRiku Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**So obviously my first fanfic here, nice to meet you guys I'm NovemberFire. I literally came up with this idea off the top of my head a couple days ago and decided to throw all caution to the wind and post it up. Couple things to not here, yes there will be bl sorry if you aren't a fan but I am. I openly accept reviews and harshness is pretty welcome as it is a vital part of the writing process, however rude comments will be ignored sorry not sorry. And yes I do realize that this chapter is pretty short that I am sorry about. And now without further ado welcome to **_Heaven's Refugee's._**

**Plot:**

_The gods of creation and life have fallen into a deep slumber knocking the realm off balance. Many of the living creatures on Earth have become corrupted without the guidance of the goddess, and the natural creation of new ideas and natural occurring phenomena in the realm has slowed significantly due to the absence of the creation god. In the midst of the confusion Xehanort, the god of darkness launches an attack on Avalon, the land of light, in hopes to wrest control from its rulers. Sora and Roxas narrowly escape the realm with their lives and find refuge in Earthrealm hiding from Xehanort's archangel Vanitas who already captured Ventus, Roxas's twin brother._

**Chapter 1 Roxas**

"Sora, take me back now!" I yelled beyond pissed at my cousin.

He looked down somberly, "I can't Roxas, they were direct orders from your father that we stay away from Avalon for the time being."

My body began to heat up, and I shot him a look of disbelief. My brother, Ventus, had just been crystalized in the midst of the attack on Avalon, our home world.

He kept his head bowed, and after a few seconds of silence I calmed myself, realizing that I wasn't the only one hurt in this situation. Sora's father had been crystalized and had to watch as his archangel was overcome by the unversed. We were both hurting, Sora for longer than I, and I was just now realizing it; his father had been crystalized about a day ago and that has to have been weighing on his mind.

"Sora I'm sorry." I said looking down at my own feet feeling a wave of shame. I should have been comforting my cousin instead of yelling at him.

He rubbed his eyes and raised his head to look at me with a fake smile betrayed by a stray tear running down the side of his face. I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around Sora.

"Hey Roxas don't be getting sappy on me here," he said pushing me away lightly. He swiftly wiped the tear off of his cheek and turned me around to look at the horizon, and slung his arm around the back of my neck. "Look Ventus, we have all of Earthrealm to explore now," he said stretching out his arm and moving it in a wide arc. "We should just let your dad, and the others handle everything happening in Avalon right now. This is our chance to get to explore our father's creations."

I looked at Sora. He was trying his best to keep me, no us from worrying about what was going on at home right now. It was ridiculous, but we both knew that there wasn't anything either of us could do. The fall, while preventing anyone from tracking us as we left Avalon also cut off our route of returning; and what would we do even if we could return? Neither Sora nor I had the experience in combat to fight the hordes of unversed currently attacking our home, and that armored archangel. The way he was able to fight off Bahamut singlehandedly was terrifying, me and Sora would only get in the way.

I decided I'd put my feelings aside, and like Sora said let the others handle Avalon for right now. I looked toward the horizon at the setting sun, and thought of Ventus, silently wishing for his well-being. I plastered on a smile of my own and pushed my cousin away playfully, "Alright Sora let's start our little adventure," I said grinning. I turned around and took off on a running start, "I'll race you to the nearest town!"

A bewildered Sora watched me as I ran a few feet, and then put on a goofy grin which he calls his game face. A bright golden aura enveloped his entire being and not even a second later he burst forward in a sprint of golden light moving at extreme speeds.

"Hey no fair," I yelled at his golden streak; to which he replied promptly with laughter that echoed off the valley walls. I again turned my vision toward the horizon to see the sun just disappearing. "I'll see you again Ventus." I took off after Sora, and called my own magic to my body which took the form of a silvery silk-like aura that danced around my body. The aura carried my body skyward and slingshot me in the direction of Sora's fading gold light.

I always loved flying across Earthrealm's night sky, as it was my domain and when I was most powerful. Cloud, my father; and the god of the sky, made me the scion of the moon, ruler of the night sky. The stars all felt as if they were aspects of my body; I could pinpoint every constellation, and mold the night as I saw fit. Down below I could see Sora's golden ray of light racing through the mountains, and I could tell that he felt the same way that I felt about the sky on the earth down below.

Cloud, Leon, and Aerith created Earthrealm in an act of kindness to the many angels that served them during the War on Liberty; here they were free to rest and settle down to make lives of their own.

My father, Cloud tore holes in the darkness of the chaos one of which became my twin Ventus the scion of the sun. Leon in a symbol of his undying love for my father gifted him with a stone to hang in the sky which my father breathed light into and gave me life. Seeing as how I reflected the light from the sun I took on the same appearance as Ventus and I was born his twin.

Leon strode through the darkness, and where he set foot valleys, ravines, mountains, hills, and plateaus expanded outward to cradle the archangels that descended, allowing them reprieve from the war. Along the land the god of creation also provided the many archangels with homes in which they were allowed to stay and make their homes.

In an act of kindness the life goddess Aerith sowed life across the soil growing all manner of trees and plants to grant beauty to the earth that Leon created. Aerith also let loose life forms all across the Earthrealm to provide food and create a life cycle for the denizens of the new realm. As a special gift to Leon, Aerith tore a hole out of the land Leon created and with the rubble produced created Sora. The resulting crater was made into a beautiful lake dedicated to the god of creation.

The angels gave their praise and thanks to the three whom they revered as the holy trinity, and over time continued on with their lives, birthing generation after generation. Earthrealm was prosperous and beautiful for a long time.

That is until the trinity had been forgotten by the denizens of the world, and as a result turned to war and embraced spite.

**Notes: **So yeah here's the first chapter with all of that intro-ie like stuff in it. Again I apologize for the length, Microsoft word makes text look sooooooo much bigger. I promise a much longer second chapter is in the works guys. If there are any questions, concerns, or comments you wanna give go ahead and type around in the review box it's always appreciated.


	2. Ch 2 Father

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise there would be a lot more romance... between the male characters. XP

**Note: **So I was informed that all of my belly-aching about length was unnecessary so you guys get a chapter a bit earlier than you would have. So yeah the story will be alternating between my two main characters. I felt that this would be a better way of giving the story, and way of fleshing out their characters you know?

**Chapter 2 Sora**

The attack on Avalon took place the day after my father Leon the god of creation and Mother Aerith the goddess of life had been enveloped within an unknown spell placing them in a deep slumber.

"I've never heard of or seen a spell like this," the highest intellect of all the godly realm was baffled at the state of my father, and the mother goddess. "This spell was not constructed by myself, and even rivals the strands of creation sowed into place by those of the highest court. I can't even be sure that this is a spell and not just an overwrite of the very essence of reality itself."

"English Ansem!" yelled my father's most trusted warrior in arms, Terra. He seemed to be the most startled about this along with myself, feeling that he failed in the duty to protect my father.

"Watch your tongue Terra," said Aqua my father's advisor in a reprimanding tone.

"What I mean is," started Ansem shooting Terra a look of annoyance, "is that what is afflicting your master and the high mother is something unheard of in any of the realms, and thus so can't just be cured without further research."

"You can't mean," started Aqua with a look of complete bewilderment and fear.

"Precisely, this is something that even I know nothing about, which means that it's on the level of creation from the highest authority possible," said Ansem stroking his golden goatee.

"I don't understand this! Why is my father not waking up?" I shouted. My father one of the mightiest gods in Avalon wasn't waking up. The one god given the free reign to create anything his heart desired was incapacitated.

My father's Archangels and the Seraph of knowledge all looked at me with eyes filled with pity. They realized how terrifying this was for me; no one knew what was wrong with my father.

"Sora," Aqua approached me with soft eyes.

I instantly backed away from the blue haired woman, "NO! Tell me what's wrong with my father now and how can I fix it?" My father and Aerith hovered in midair crystalized with a haze of darkness upon their eyes. My father's crystal resembling him sitting upon a throne, cheek on fist, gazing forward; and Aerith praying, hands clasped, to the sky.

Ansem transferred his gaze to Aqua, "Zexion, and Vexen are traversing the realms as we speak looking for any clues as to what happened, their search will be finished in a day. I honestly doubt they'll find anything however. Donald has also been sent to converse with the Highest and his court, but won't reach his domain for 3 days, so we won't get a word back for some time."

"Terra, stay here and act as guard in case anything is to happen. I can't fathom their condition just being a random occurrence," Aqua said receiving a nod from him in return; along with a peculiar look of understanding from Ansem, and then turned to me and gestured for me to follow her out the main entrance of the Sanctuary.

We left the seraph and archangel behind and walked outside into Earthglow Square, one of the areas's most influenced by Aerith's powers. Life flourished here alongside brick residential buildings. Plants grew harmonically with the stone, and small animals scampered all around blessed with the free reign granted them by the life goddess.

We walked down a set of stairs leading to the square directly from the sanctuary and Aqua turned to me, again with that look of pity in her eyes. It made my blood boil, "Sora."

"What's going on Aqua? What aren't you telling me?" I stared hard at the archangel. Something wasn't adding up. What exactly did she mean when she said this wasn't a coincidence?

Her gaze faltered, and she looked away from me.

"Aqua you are my father's archangel and by extension my servant as well. I command you to tell me the truth," it was honestly unusual for me to speak to Aqua in such a tone as my father always told me to give her my utmost respect as my senior. The archangel has served my father for centuries before I was even conceived, and indeed outranked me in terms of experience and knowledge. However my father was crystalized in the cathedral-like building behind us, and she was hiding something from me.

Despite the blatant disrespect on my part Aqua turned her gaze to the doors of Aerith's sanctuary with a look of sadness etched across her face, "Your father commanded me with direct orders not to reveal anything to anyone, until we could confirm that his suspicions were actually true."

"And!?" I said quickly losing any patience that I had.

Her somber gaze met my face again, "It's still too early to say, and he instructed me and Ansem to find out before he fell into this sleep."

All of the hairs on my neck stood on end, and my heart started beating tenfold when a loud roar shook the very foundations of the square. My eyes widened in recognition, "Bahamut." The dragon was my father's first layer of defense for Avalon and his roar could only mean that something was on its way.

Aqua's face donned a mask of utmost confusion, and instantly transformed to one of fearful realization looking to the northern horizon ahead of us. The archangel turned back to me with a face of naked urgency, "Go look for the twins!"

All I could do was nod meekly. I ran down the steps of the sanctuary into the square and turned east to make my way towards Whitewind Terrace where I knew my cousins would be sparring in a game of struggle.

Another ground shaking roar was heard from Bahamut prompting me to run even faster. The phantasmal beast was one of what my father Leon would call his perfect creations, flawless imitations of life created with the sole purpose to serve and defend their masters. Bahamut was arguably one of the strongest of the beasts, able to raze whole armies with a single beam; and was thus tasked with guarding the whole of our realm, and only roared when there was something that it couldn't handle on its own. Everyone knew this fact and that's why it was so terrifying.

I had to find the twins.

**Notes: **So there goes some of your backgroundy stuff guys. I hoped to flesh out the setting a bit more, but then I realized that I would probably dedicate whole paragraphs to plant descriptions, and come on who wants that? Aside from that you got a little of Sora's motivations and what he's entering the story with. So how did it make you feel? Where the emotions apparent enough, was it too raced. Give me those reviews guys I crave them like goats crave that certain mineral! But yeah please review, and subscribe if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Roxas**

**Note: **So here's the 3rd chapter for you guys, along with some great combat action for you. Chapter 4 won't be up for a while so I created a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, and could roll in all of that moolah... but I don't so I can't.

Sora and I had been traveling for a couple hours now, I tracing the sky above and him skating across the land down below. While my power of flight allowed me full mobility in the air, being able to make sharp turns and maneuvers that not even the newest airships, or the most practiced wyverns could accomplish; Sora's sonic run allowed him to run over land and water unimpeded by any of the terrain present. However this wasn't the case with living creatures as we both came to find out soon enough.

Looking down from my bird's eye view was another bonus to my ability of flight; it allowed me to see the many lakes and forests below. The surface was quiet though, a bit too quiet. I ceased my flight and began to hover in midair surveying the land. Sora's light trail had stopped inside of a forest; curious I descended to ground level to see why he'd stopped and landed in a clearing.

The forest was unnaturally calm, for whatever reason none of the nocturnal creatures were moving about for their nightly hunt. There weren't even signs of many creatures having lived here. "Roxas, Run!" Sora's voice had come from ahead of me; accompanying his voice was the sound of cracking tree trunks and heavy stomps. Sora grabbed my arm and pulled forcing me to run along with him.

"Sora, what the hell?" I yelled after my frantic cousin, while struggling to keep up with him. You could say I wasn't very fit for running so trying to keep up with Sora was difficult.

"No time to talk Roxas just run," the stomping sounds behind us got more aggressive prompting Sora to run even faster, and drag me along.

Deciding that I'd had enough I called my magic to myself and lifted us both up into the air. Finally my arm could get some rest from the yanking that Sora did, "Now tell me what's going on idiot!" I said rubbing my poor shoulder.

Sora attempted only what I could identify as trying to run while in the air unsuccessfully; only managing to flip several times dizzying himself. Finally giving up he hung upside down defeated panting and pointing behind me.

I turn around towards the raccous sounds of the forest being torn down by some enraged creature and stare. A slight twinge of fear grasps my body, but I manage to steel myself. Calling to my powers I formed a protective bubble of energy around me and Sora with my outstretched hand. The angry stomping sounds stopped just behind the lining of trees ahead of me. From the bubble I could just make out the hulking shadow of something that looked to be the size of a two story apartment, whatever it was let loose a loud roar that filled the whole of the forest.

"Dammit Sora what did you do?" I asked my cousin who was still clinging to my back.

"I didn't mean to wake it, I was just running and I happened to trip over its tail. From there it chased me for a couple miles and…"

"And what Sora?" I asked with urgency as the shadow began walking towards us crushing and bending the trees in its path; then I saw it. "You didn't…" I said amazed at the fuck up that my cousin accomplished in such a short time.

Sora shrank even smaller behind me, "I kinda, sorta, accidentally turned around to fight it and wound up getting my keyblade stuck in its hide."

Lo and behold Sora's keyblade, the Kingdom Key, channeler for most of his power was lodged in the shoulder of the beast. From what I could see the creature looked to be a behemoth, one of Aerith's warbeasts that she created during the war to defend against attackers. The behemoth had bulging muscles which undulated under its skin belying the strength it had, with wickedly curved horns and razor sharp teeth to match. The warbeast resembled a cross between a bull and a dog with a finned tail.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and sighed in defeat at my cousin's carelessness. "Can't you call it back to you?" I asked in an irritated tone.

The beast began to walk to the left of us, circling us in a stalking fashion. "Everytime I try it just makes the thing angry and it starts running towards me."

I could just fly Sora out of here but that would mean leaving his channeler here and that wouldn't do at all, and even if I did try and come back for it the Warbeast might just wander off and I'd have to hunt the damn thing down. I summoned my own keyblades Oathkeeper, and Oblivion which floated, dancing around my body. "Sora."

"Yeah Roxas?" my cousin answered from behind me.

I lightly pushed Sora off my back, and with a wave of my hand Oathkeeper left my side taking its place at Sora's. "You so owe me." The bubble, along with my pale keyblade, and my cousin moved a couple yards behind me between some trees. Participating in the circle game myself I started moving to the right keeping my eye on the behemoth.

The Warbeast huffed in what I recognized as arrogance deciding that I would be an easy meal. Indeed I was pretty small compared to the hulking mass of muscle, but size hardly ever mattered when it came to magic which I luckily happened to be very good at. The behemoth pounced towards me with unrelenting bloodlust.

I waved my hand, which Oblivion followed spinning at high speeds releasing a dark silver aura. Feeling the power well up inside of myself I vocalized the spell, "Gravity!" the onyx keyblade stopped spinning, positioned itself hilt skyward and instantly plunged downward stopping just above the ground, prompting an unseen force to drag the behemoth with it and pin it there.

"Nice one Roxas!" Sora yelled from the bubble; however the behemoth was fighting the magic with brute strength and perseverance. I could feel the spell breaking under the pressure of the Warbeast's determination to rip me limb from limb.

"Sora, shut up and recall your keyblade!" I retorted. Holding the magic in place was taking all of my energy. No wonder Aerith employed these creatures during the war, their power was immense. Without Oblivion's twin the spell was bound to break soon.

"Oh yeah," My cousin held out his hand towards the behemoth and closed his eyes. The hilt jutting out from the behemoth's shoulder began to shake violently, resulting in snarls of anger from the beast. After a few seconds the keyblade dislodged itself and hovered in the air above the behemoth, then flew straight into Sora's hand. "Yay I missed you much," Sora said hugging the channeler to his chest. In a fit of rage the behemoth broke the spell, the resultant force blew me backwards into a tree.

My vision blurred a bit, restoring only to find that the behemoth was charging towards me horns first. With little time to call up a spell, I closed my eyes, and held my arms up in attempt to shield myself helplessly.

A clanging sound resounded throughout the forest in front of me, and I could feel something run into me lifting me up and then dropping me a split second later. "Roxas you're ok for now open your eyes and help me fight this thing please."

I opened my eyes to see Sora standing in front of me in a defensive stance towards the behemoth that appeared to be shaking its head free of the bark from the tree that it had just smashed a second later; the tree that I was just collapsed on. Shaking I got up, unsuccessfully trying to regain my composure, staring fearfully at the horns that had almost impaled me a second earlier.

"Roxas, are you ok?" Sora asked visibly shaken as well, sweat beading on his temple.

Quelling my fear as best as I could I called my twin keyblades to me and joined my cousin's side, "Yeah Sora I'm fine we're even now."

"Good you stay back here and back me up; I'll keep his attention on me. Maybe we can stun it and make a quick getaway," Sora's attitude had completely changed from the norm. Usually he was goofy and rarely took anything seriously, even when sparring with me or Ventus he'd always act playful; but now his face was hard and stony.

Ahead of us the behemoth let loose a feral snarl, the beast was readying for a charge. I steeled myself, causing Oblivion and Oathkeeper to dance around me in a more aggressive manner than before, "Alright Sora, I'm ready."

"Alright," just as the words left his mouth my cousin took on his golden glow and sped towards the behemoth with a speed faster than my eyes could follow; he struck the behemoth on the horns with a right swing knocking the warbeast off balance. Sora then followed up with an upward swing with a force that caused the behemoth to take on a position where it stood only on its hind legs revealing its belly. My cousin turned his head to the side and nodded, giving me signal to take action.

Taking heed I summoned my magic, my twin keyblades took heed and aimed at the stunned warbeast, two molten rocks took form at the tips of the Oathbreaker and Oblivion, "Comet!" As the spell was cast the two rocks, the size of boulders now, flew straight into the belly of the behemoth blowing it backwards. The huge creature crashed into several trees knocking them down.

Sora then plunged the Kingdom Key into the ground sending a wave of energy from the tip to run towards the beast; on impact massive slabs of stone rose around the behemoth holding it down.

I began readying another spell until I was picked up again by Sora. The wind whistling in my ears clued me in that he was using his sonic run to get us far away from the behemoth. I turned to look at his face and saw the same stony look there before from when he was facing off against the behemoth. We stopped on a cliff overlooking a valley; Sora held onto me for a while longer than needed keeping me in a bear hug.

"Sora…" I said patting him on the back, "You can let go now."

My cousin pulled away holding me at arm's length hands on both my shoulders, "Whew that was close," he said looking up at me with a smile. I could feel his arms shaking from where his hands were on my shoulders, he was positively rattled. Was it because he almost saw me get gored? Removing his hands from my shoulder he put them behind his head in his trademark nonchalant stance, "Where do you think we are?"

Turning around and deciding not to question Sora on the shaking to help him save face I saw that the sun was coming up on the horizon, "I don't know actually." When I looked up however I was greeted with the beautiful sight of a floating island. Water fell down off the sides of the structure turning into mist before it even reached the ground.

Sora joined me at my side, "Wow that looks awesome, do you think that that's one of the floating isles that Demyx always talks about in Earthrealm?"

"It might be, maybe we can check it out and find out if there's a place that we can rest."

**Note: **Well here's your first fight scene guys, please leave some reviews and tell me how you liked it and if there is anything that I can improve on. I tried fitting in a little bit of character development, very miniscule but you know it's there if you look hard enough. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by this Wednesday and it won't be another flashback so you'll get some of Sora's feelings about the current goings on of being trapped on Earthrealm. So yeah guys please hit that like/follow button and send in those helpful reviews. I'm always looking to make new friends so feel free to just say hi or something. See you guys next time. XD


End file.
